You're the light of my life
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: Démarre après l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 , et si ce n'était pas lexa qui avait envoyé roan mais Nia , la reine de la nation de glace (clexa)
1. Chapter 1

Vivre dans une forêts pendant trois mois, après avoir exterminé une civilisation entière vous change . De la douce petite fille , Clarke est passée à une femme impitoyable, assoiffée de sang, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle . Mais en réalité elle n'est qu'une jeune adulte effrayée, perdue et souffrante.

Elle n'était pas cette wanheda que tout le monde pensait . Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, elle a juste baissé un levier, et tué des centaines de personnes pour son peule . Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ce choix si Lexa ne les avait pas lâchement abandoné devant le mont weather .

Clarke comprennais qu'elle soit commandante de plusieurs milliers de personnes , et que si elle prenait une mauvaise décision son peuple pouvait se retourner contre elle, mais elle l'a trahi . Ce qui fait encore plus mal à Clarke , c'est qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait former quelque chose avec elle après cette guerre . Mais en quelques heures, Lexa avait tout fichu en l'air. Elle avait brisé le coeur de Clarke, et la blonde l'a haie pour cela .

Elle lui a demandé de tuer Finn, son premier amour et elle l'avait fait . Tout ça pour avoir créé une alliance qui n'a mené à rien au final . Lexa l'avait faits changer d'avis sur les grouders . Clarke ne les voyait plus comme des hommes sans pitié et sans intelligence, bien au contraire . Mais en les abandonnant, en l'abandonnant Lexa à fais preuve de lâcheté, et jamais Clarke ne la pardonnera pour cela .

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal à ne plus penser à cela, mais quand elle fermait les yeux, le sang et les cris hantaient son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête , et prit une grande bouffée d'aire frais . Elle devait dormir si elle voulait être en forme le lendemain .

Sa vie se résumait à dormir, chasser, manger et marcher . En espérant tomber sur un village dont personne ne connaît l'existence . Elle savait que ce n'est pas possible mais elle voulait quand même essayer.

Elle ferma mes yeux et tanta de penser à quelque chose d'autres , mais une main se posa violemment sur sa bouche . Elle se mit alors debout, et un couteau se plaqua contre sa gorge .

- **Heya wanheda** (bonjour commandant de la mort) Clarke écarquilla les yeux, on l'avait trouvé . **Je vais attacher tes mains, promets-moi de ne rien tenter contre moi .**

Clarke hocha sa tête, et il attacha ses mains

 **-Qui êtes-vous** ? dit elle la voix tremblante .

 **-Ai laik Roan kom Azgeda .**

La nation de glace, Clarke pensa alors qu'elle allait mourir, que c'était la fin, que leur reine voulait la tuer pour prendre ses soi-disant pouvoirs .

Il la plaça sur son cheval et ils partirent en direction de la nation des glaces .

 **Holaaaaa,**

 **Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une clexa fic , j'en avait déjà fait une mais je ne l'ai jamais terminé.**

 **Dans un premier temps il y aura le tome 1 :**

 **Commence à la fin du 3x01 . Clarke se fait en quelques sorte enlever par Azgeda. J'en dis pas plus .**

 **Dans une deuxième j'aimerai faire un tome 2 mais ça sera wtf je vous préviens. Rien avoir avec se qui va suivre mais un peu quand même parce que c'est le tome 2 :') . Enfin bref , merci d'avoir lu :* .**

 **Ps: Sorry pour les fautes**


	2. Chapter 2

Plus les heures avançaient, plus Clarke avait froid . Cette nation de glace portait très bien son nom . Des petits flocons tombaient sur son nez . La blonde à toujours pensé que voir de la neige la rendrait heureuse, et que ça serait un moment magique, mais ce fut tout le contraire .

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un village, et arrivés au milieu, une grande bâtisse blanche était présente. Roan guida Clarke à travers les longs couloirs et des gardes ouvrirent une grande porte .

La blonde avança dans la salle poussée par Roan . Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir .

 **-Ma reine, je vous présente Clarke kom skykru,** dit-il .

Clarke se retourna vers le trône pour apercevoir une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme la glace . Ça longue robe blanche lui moulait le corps et sur sa tête on pouvait voir comme une sorte de petite corne de cerf de même couleur .

La reine se leva et inspecta Clarke de haut en bas . Elle pouvait enfin mettre une tête sur ce titre de wanheda.

- **Heya Clarke ( b** onjour Clarke) , lâcha t-elle en descendant les marches du trône.

Clarke ne répondit pas et roan s'en aperçu , il lui donna alors un coup derrière ses genoux ce qui la fit s'agenouiller.

- **Bonjour** , répondit froidement Clarke .

Clarke fixa alors le sol, apeurée de savoir ce qui pourrait arriver si elle regardait la reine droit dans les yeux .

- **Laissez-nous !** Ordonna-t-elle . Tout le mon **de sortit alors . Chère wanheda, es tu contente de pouvoir mettre un nom sur celle qui a tué la petite amie à ta petite amie ?** demanda la reine en rigolant.

- **Lexa n'est pas ma petite amie loin de là,** répondit alors Clarke en serrant les dents .

- **Si tu le dis . Tu sais Clarke j'ai entendu dire que ton peuple nous compare à des sauvages, mais au fond on est pareil non .**

 **-...**

 **-Tuer un peuple entier ! Franchement je te félicite** , lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement .

 **-Ce n'est pas de ma faute** ! Cria Clarke .

 **-De qui alors ? de Lexa ? Ahah laisse-moi rire . Oh oui c'est vrai, elle t'a lâchement abandonné devant ce peuple que tu as tué non** ? Clarke secoua la tête et garda les yeux ouverts pour éviter que les images du sang et les cris des gens souffrants envahissent de nouveau sa tête. Qu'est ce que la reine cherchait à faire ? La mettre de son côté sûrement. Mais pour quoi faire ? **J'ai tellement d'histoire à te raconter ...**

- **Que voulez-vous de moi ?** Demanda Clarke

- **Tu le seras bientôt très cher, si tu veux un indice je veux faire souffrir quelqu'un de la pire façon qui soit et tu es la clef de mon plan . Que l'on ramène notre invité à sa chambre et que l'on prenne soin d'elle** ! Exigea la reine . Elle sourit alors une dernière fois à Clarke et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône observant les gardes ramener la blonde à sa chambre .

Clarke suivit les gardes, et avec grand étonnement aucun d'eux ne l'avait poussé ou autres . Après une bonne minute de marche dans l'immensité de la bâtisse, les gardes s'arrêtèrent . Ils ouvrirent une porte et avant d'inviter clarke à entrer .

- **Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous enfuir, et si vous les faites la reine vous tuera,** sur ceux les quatre gardes repartirent dans la salle de la reine .

La blonde se retourna et observa les alentours de la chambre . Elle comptait bien respecter ce que les gardes lui avaient dit . Elle ne voulait pas finir la tête coupée .

Sa chambre était plutôt grande, voire immense par rapport à ce qu'elle avait sur l'Arche . Un grand lit était placé au milieu contre un mur, il y avait également une table et des étagères pleines de vêtement.

Une seconde porte était présente au coin de la pièce . Elle s'avança et l'ouvrir pour découvrir un bain remplit d'eau . Clarke était surprise que l'on s'occupe autant d'elle, mais elle comptait bien en profiter . Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude qui devint rapidement sale . Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de rivière depuis une bonne semaine.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle sortit toute propre, et attrapa une longue robe semblable à un pyjama avant de l'enfiler .

De l'eau et de la nourriture étaient déjà présent sur la table . Elle s'essaya et commença à tout déguster. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas mangé autant . Elle avala ensuite un grand verre d'eau avant de partir dans son lit . Elle était tellement fatiguée . Elle espérer pour une fois rêver, et effacer ses cauchemars de sa tête, mais elle savait très bien que ça ne serait pas le cas .

La jeune femme s'endormit très rapidement, pressée de savoir ce que la reine attendait d'elle .

 **Hey ! Voici le second chapitre , j'espère vraiment que la fic vous plaira. Si vous ne me connaissait pas encore , je suis une sadique mais qui aime les fins heureuses . La fic sera vraiment sombre . Je préviendrai à chaque fois si il y a de la violence dans le chapitre quite à vous spoiler, je ne veux pas que des personnes se sentent mal après avoir lu . Voilà merci d'avoir lu , bonne après midi à tous :* :* .**

 **Dsl pour les fautes j'aime pas le français :') et aussi pour la longueur des chapitres, le prochain sera plus long ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Clarke se réveilla et son petit déjeuner était déjà servi sur la petite table située au milieu de la pièce . Mais un détail ne lui échappa pas . Se déjeuner était prévu pour deux personnes et non une . Ces questions trouvèrent rapidement une réponse quand la reine passa sa tête à la porte de sa chambre .

 **-Wanheda est réveillée à ce que je vois** ...

Clarke se dirigea alors vers la table .

 **-Vous n'allez pas me laisser n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Tu devines très bien klark kom skykru** .

Clarke sera les dents à l'évocation de ce titre. La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu c'etais de la bouche de Lexa à leur première rencontre . Cette femme froide qui c'était au final ouvert à elle et montrer qu'elle n'était qu'une femme comme les autres , une femme avec des sentiments .

Mais tout c'est effondré quand celle ci la trahit . Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir ce qu'elle a ressenti . Elle avait l'impression de se faire broyer le coeur . Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps . Quand la brune c'était éloignée, elle s'était écroulée au sol , les larmes coulant sur ses joues . Et jamais elle n'oublierai ce qu'il s'est passé.

Nia, la reine s'essaya face à Clarke .

- **Je vais t'apprendre la raison de ta venue aujourd'hui, mais pour cela j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une questio** n . Clarke hocha alors la tête. Son corps se mit à trembler, elle voulait savoir ce que la reine attendait d'elle , mais d'un autre côté elle était effrayée . **Veux-tu te venger de Lexa** ?

 **-Est-ce une question piège** ? Lui répondit alors Clarke surprise de la question.

 **-Je ne sais pas . Est-ce que ça en a l'air ?** Demanda la reine en haussant un sourcil .

 **-Oui ...**

 **-Oui** ?

- **Oui je veux me venger** , dit-elle le regard rempli de colère. Oui Clarke voulait se venger de Lexa, oui elle la haïssait , mais pas entièrement . Une partie d'elle aimait encore la commandante . Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Elle avait compris que la jeune femme devait être dans le même état qu'elle quand elle l'a abandonné.

 **-OK**

 **-ok ?**

 **-Je vais t'aider à te venger alors .**

- **Pourquoi m'aider vous ?** Demanda Clarke . **Vous ne me connaissait même pas , j'ai tué une centaine d'hommes , femmes et même des enfants et vous êtes l'une des seules personnes à ne pas avoir peur de moi .**

- **Parcequ'en te vengent tu me vengeras également. Tu sais Lexa n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne mérite pas d'être commandante . Je devais succéder à ancien Heda juste avant que la famille de Lexa n'apparaisse, et que cette s'attané Lexa devienne commandante à 14 ans ! J'ai torturé et tué ses parents, mais elle est resté à son poste . Elle m'a tout volé et elle m'a détruit !** Clarke fut surpris de la franchise de la reine . C'est vrai qu'elle tenait avec Lexa ce coup si . Mais son désir de vengeance prit le dessus sur cette histoire...

- **Je suis désolée ...**

- **Suit moi** , ordonna la reine .

Clarke se leva et se mit alors à l'a suivre . Elles parcoururent les couloirs éclairés par la lumière du lever du soleil .

Plus les deux femmes avancèrent, plus le bâtiment était dégradé . Elles passèrent d'abord une porte verrouiller et tenu par deux gardes et avancèrent encore un peu pour s'arrêter devant une porte un peu plus petite, tenu par deux gardes également .

- **Je dois comment dire ... savoir si tu es sincère ou non et pour cela je veux que tu deviennes le bourreau de quelqu'un,** lancha Nia comme si tout cela était normal .

 **-Non je ne peux pas ...** Répondit Clarke apeuré . Elle avait blessé et tué beaucoup de personnes et elle en souffrait encore . Empêcher quelqu'un de respirer et de vivre c'est tellement cruel, et Clarke connaissait très bien ce sentiment qui la détruisait jour après jour .

- **Si tu ne le fais pas ton peuple sera exterminé Clarke, je tuerai chacun de tes amis sous tes yeux et je les ...**

- **J'accepte** , la coupa alors Clarke . Elle ferait tout pour son peuple . Elle n'avait pas tué tous ses enfants, femmes, et innocents dans le vide .

- **Sage idée Clarke , nous allons bien nous entendre . Suit moi très cher .**

" _ **Attention la suite du chapitre contient de la violence physique**_ __"

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et aperçut un corps sanglant au coeur de la pièce sombre et salle . Elle examina la personne face à elle, et en conclut que c'était une femme .

Elle était l'assise à terre , les poignets sanglant et dépourvu de chaires attachées au-dessus de sa tête qui pend vers l'avant . Ses cheveux étaient collés au sang de son visage .

Elle était recouverte d'une légère tunique recouverte également de ce liquide visqueux . Elle devait vraiment avoir froid . De longue plaît recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes . À travers le rouge recouvrant son bras droit, Clarke reconnut un tatouage . Ce tatouage lui semblait vraiment familié ainsi que le reste du corps . Elle ferma les yeux et une image de Lexa se reposant dans son lit lui vint en tête . Et elle remarqua le même dessin sur le bras de celle-ci .

Le choc et le dégoût pris alors possession du visage de Clarke, elle avait l'impression que l'on lui avait encore une fois plantée un couteau dans sa poitrine . La femme qu'elle aimait était enchaînée face à elle , très a maigrit et blessée . Elle souffrait, et Clarke ne pouvait rien faire . Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle l'effaca rapidement afin que la reine ne le remarque pas .

- **Bonjour Lexa tu as un visiteur, ou plutôt "une" devrais-je dire** . Lâcha la rêne avec un rire narquois.

Lexa leva ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes que Clarke aimait tant, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient remplis de douleur et de peur . Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, si vulnérable, si faible ...

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses propres mains afin de retenir les larmes menaçant de couler . L'expression de visage de la brune changea d'un seul coup . Elle tenta de se lever, mais échoua lamentablement .

- **Laissez la tranquille ! Elle n'a rien fait . Tuez-moi ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais laissez la tranquille** , dit-elle alors faiblement . Elle repositionna sa tête contre le poteau .

Elle était tellement protective envers Clarke et la blonde le savait . Jamais personne n'avait était comme ça avec elle, pas même sa mère.

- **A vrai dire Clarke n'est pas ici pour se faire tuer ou autres , mais elle va ... comment dire ... prendre soin de toi comme le fait actuellement Salus** (aucune inspi pour le prénom sorry :')) ses yeux s'élargirent alors . Lexa pensa que la blonde était contre elle, et qu'elle voulait la tuer .

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Clarke, les larmes coulant sur ses joues . La blonde voulait s'excuser auprès de Lexa, lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire mais qu'elle en était obligée . Elle voulait lui sauter dans les bras , prendre soin d'elle, l'embrasser et rester à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal . Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis trois mois .

Quant à Lexa elle avait une nouvelle fois son coeur brisé . Elle s'habituait à cette sensation quand elle était auprès de la blonde .

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait . Elle se rappelle de la première fois comme si c'était hier, c'était quand celle-ci l'avait repoussé au cours de leur premier baisé . Même avec costia elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur .

En présence de la blonde, Lexa apprenait à aimer, à éprouver des sentiments et des sensations qu'elle avait oublié .

Même si Clarke voulait la tuer, Lexa ne pouvait pas la haïr, elle comprenait pourquoi la blonde voulait agir ainsi, elle n'avait pas abandonné comme l'avait fait sa mère quelques mois en arrière , et elle le regrette au plus profond d'elle .

Elle aimerait assumer son choix et dire qu'elle n'a aucun regret, mais ce n'est pas le cas . Elle se rendit compte que sa décision avait changé Clarke et que jamais elle ne l'a retrouvé à cause de sa mort si proche . C'est la fin , ce dit-elle . Sa bien-aimée aller la tuer dans les jours à venir .

- **Salus ! Montre à notre invité comment prendre soin de notre chère Lex** a ! Exigea la reine .

Un grand homme très musclé hocha la tête et s'avança vers Lexa . Il prit un fouet et le claqua droit dans ses cotes sûrement pour la plupart cassées . Lexa retint alors son cri . Jamais elle ne sera faible devant cette reine et encore moins devant Clarke .

Il répéta son coup 5 fois . La blonde sera ses dents .

- **Je ne l'entends pas** , lâcha la rêne .

Le bourreau sourit et sortit une dague . Il la glissa le long de la cuisse de Lexa l'ouvrant en deux, Clarke connaissait trop bien cet endroit, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles du corps humain . Un cri strident retentit alors, Lexa se tordit de douleurs et serra les dents avant de crier une seconde fois . S'en était trop pour Clarke elle devait stopper cela .

 **Hey ! Sorry de faire souffrir lexa , j'avais écrit cette fic avant sa ... spoiler !... *mort* :'( . Merci d'avoir lu , j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé . A plus ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Le bourreau sourit et sortit une dague . Il la glissa le long de la cuisse de Lexa l'ouvrant en deux, Clarke connaissait trop bien cet endroit, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles du corps humain . Un cri strident retentit alors, Lexa se tordit de douleurs et serra les dents avant de crier une seconde fois . S'en était trop pour Clarke elle devait stopper cela ._

 **-Je sais comment torturer quelqu'un nia, l** âcha Clarke espérant que la reine arrête de torturer la brune **. Ma...ma mère est médecin, elle m'a en quelque sorte appris les parties du corps les plus sensibles .** La reine soupira alors et regarda de nouveau vers Lexa .

- **Assez ! Donnez-lui de l'eau** ! Un jeune homme se dirigea alors vers Lexa sans croiser une seule fois le regard de sa reine . Elle prit quelques gorgées très rapides car elle savait que la reine ne lui donnerait pas beaucoup d'eau .

De plus celle-ci était très froide, ce qui lui avait donné dès les premiers jours un mal de gorge et un peu de température . Il fallait la soigner, sinon il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre .

- **Stop** ! ordonna la reine, le jeune homme se leva à nouveau et sortit de la pièce très rapidement .

- **Elle n'a pas eu assez d'eau** ! Laissa échapper Clarke, qui se maudit intérieurement, Lexa leva alors la tête remplie d'espoir et la reine lui jeta un regard noir . J **e...si vous voulez la faire vivre plus longtemps, elle doit être hydratée en permanence .** Le regard de la reine s'adoucit alors et celui de Lexa retomba .

La brune se mit à tousser violement , Clarke ne fit pas attention, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était sa cuisse sanglante .

La reine lui donna de nouveau de l'eau , elle but tout d'une traite .

Salus tendit un fouet à Clarke . Après de longues secondes d'hésitation , elle se força à le prendre .

- **Donne-lui 10 coups aujourd'hui et demain je te laisserai seule avec elle** , dit la reine .

Clarke sera le fouet, et Lexa contracta ses muscles avec le peu de force qui lui restait .

La blonde donna alors le premier coup, sans aucune réaction de Lexa . Elle se retourna alors vers la reine .

- **Plus fort Clarke !**

Elle obeissa alors à la reine et lança les 9 derniers coups . Elle avait réussi à faire échapper de violent gémissement de douleur de la part de Lexa et elle s'en voulait terriblement . Elle ne méritait pas cela .

Après avoir fini elle laissa le fouet tomber et sortit de la salle accompagnée de la reine sous le regard douloureux de Lexa qui agonisait de douleur .

- **Nia, je dois l'ausculter, si vous voulez qu'elle reste plus longtemps en vie je dois le faire, et je veux le faire . Je veux me venger petit à petit, la voir souffrir lentement comme elle l'a fait pour moi** . Clarke n'avait jamais été autant sérieuse de sa vie . C'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle avait réussi à mentir comme cela .

La reine tomba dans son piège et accepta, les gardes prirent alors violemment Lexa et la trainèrent jusqu'à la chambre située à côté de celle de Clarke .

Elle les remercia alors . La brune était tombée inconsciente pendant le trajet . Elle en profita pour prendre toute sorte de médecine, qu'elle emporta avec difficulté jusqu'à la chambre occupé par Lexa .

Elle pénétra dans celle-ci et vu la brune réveiller sur le lit, les poignées liées à celui ci . Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui tenta de reculer apeurée de ce que la blonde aller lui faire avec tout ce qu'elle tenait en main .

Clarke sentit son coeur se serer . Elle ne supportait pas que Lexa ait peur d'elle comme cela . Elle posa alors tout rapidement à terre et se mit à genoux à côté du lit .

La respiration et le coeur de Lexa s'accélérèrent, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux . Elle était en total panique . Ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait traumatisé . De plus elle ne pensait pas clarke capable de faire des choses pareil. Elle pensais vraiment que la blonde avait changé et qu'elle allait lui faire du mal .

- **Je suis désolée Lexa,** dit clarke les larmes au yeux .

La brune se retourna surprise vers la blonde . Et c'est est à ce moment qu'elle compris . Clarke n'était pas la pour la tuer , mais pour la sauver. Comment avait-elle pu envisager que la jeune femme était la pour la torturer .

 **-C'est moi qui suis désolée Clark** e , répondit elle alors . Ce petit "désolée" contenait bien des choses . La trahison, l'abandon, avoir pensé que clarke était cruel , mais clarke trouvait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était la chose à ne pas faire .

- **Je dois t'expliquer un tas de choses, mais ce que je veux que tu saches c'est que je ne te veux aucun mal . Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir...d'avoir obéi à la reine . Mais je devais gagner sa confiance et pour cela je n'avais pas le choix. Plus jamais je ne te frapperai lexa . Tu es trop importante à mes yeux pour cel** a , clarke rougit un peu , elle venait en quelques sorte de faire une déclaration à la brune . Lexa sourit alors, ce ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps, elle ne s'en souvenait plus d'ailleurs . **Depuis combien de temps es tu ici ?** Lui demanda Clarke .

 **-Je... Je ne sais pas, peut-être un mois ou plus .**

 **-Un mois** ?! S'exclama Clarke, elle se demanda alors comment elle avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps .

 **-C'est grace à toi ..**. Clarke leva un sourcil dans l'incomprehension . **Si je suis encore en vie , chaque fois j'essayais de rester forte pour pouvoir te voir une nouvelle fois,** lâcha Lexa les larmes coulant sur ses joues tout comme Clarke .

Lexa le savait, si Clarke ne serait pas là, elle aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps . On lui donnait de quoi manger deux fois par semaine et très peu d'eau .

Pendant les deux semaines, elle était enfermée dans une petite chambre, elle pensait que tout aller bien se passer et que la reine n'était finalement pas aussi cruelle que cela , jusq'au jour où elle fut emmenée dans cette pièce sombre et froide, et là elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée et que jamais elle ne rêverait la lumière du jour...

Clarke détacha les poignets sanglants de Lexa et les nettoya avant de les désinfecter et de les enrouler dans un tissu bien serré .

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur le visage de Lexa et remarqua sur l'entaille profonde au niveau de l'arcade . Elle essuya les sang de son visage et recousu la plaît comme elle le put . Elle souleva les cheveux de la brune et remarqua que son bourreau avait tenté de lui arracher l'oreille . Elle tressaillit à la pensait .

Elle parcourut son corps et la soigna lentement pour ne pas lui faire de mal . Elle remarqua de grosses traces rouges et violettes dues aux coups de fouet plus tot . Les serra les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de couler , et lexa le remarqua .

 **-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke, ce n'est pas grave .**

 **-Bien sur que si Lexa ! C'est grave . Je ne sais même pas comment quelqu'un peut être en vie après avoir été traité comme ceci !**

 **-Je te l'ai dit ... C'est grace à toi,** Clarke se pencha alors . Le parcour jusqu'aux lèvres de sa belle parraisait interminable . Elle voulait sentir les douces lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes à nouveau et on peut dire que les mots de Lexa n'arraneaient pas les choses .

 **Hey ! Merci pour les follow et fav ça fait plaisir :D , n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions pour savoir si je continue ou non . La prochaine mise à jour ne sera pas avant jeudi soir ,désolée. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :***


	5. Chapter 5

_Le parcours jusqu'aux lèvres de sa belle parraisait interminable . Elle voulait sentir les douces lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes à nouveau et on peut dire que les mots de Lexa n'arrangeaient pas les choses ._

Elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit . Clarke s'éloigna alors rapidement du visage de Lexa et lui lança un regard désolé avant d'appuyer sur la blessure de sa cuisse ce qui la fit crier .

Elle se maudit intérieurement et se retourna avant de lâcher la brune .

Elle vit deux jeunes femmes accompagnées de la reine qui souriait de pleines dents . Une des deux servantes lançait un regard noir à Clarke et l'autre souriait tout comme sa reine .

- **Je te présente Lucy (Hale) et Rebecca (Mader) ce sont deux de mes servantes . Elles sont à ta disposition . Je dois partir quelques jours . Je pense qu'a mon retour, notre chère Lexa sera de nouveau sur pied , et pourra à nouveau se faire traiter comme elle le mérite . Nous devons obtenir quelques informations mais elle ne souhaite rien nous dire** .

 **-Ok, ne vous en fait pas , je m'en chargerai . Au revoir Nia .**

 **-leida klark kon skykru , may we meet again .**

Sur ceux la reine sortit .

Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers Lucy, elle l'examina de haut en bas . C'était une petite brune d'environ 1 mètre 50, ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux longs tombés dans son dos . Elle avait une tête d'enfant mais ses courbes lui donnaient environ 20 ans . Elle regardait Clarke avec un regard noir .

Clarke baissa les yeux gênée et se retourna vers l'autre servante . Ses cheveux étaient longs et roux, ses yeux étaient bleus et elle souriait sadiquement en regardant le corps de Lexa inconsciant .

- **Toi c'est Rebecca hein** . Elle hocha la tête . **Sors s'il te plaît je dois parlait à cette chère petite Lucy .**

Rebecca sortit alors que Lucy sembla tout à coup intimidée par Clarke qui se mit à parler .

- **Tu es dû coter de Lexa hein .** La panique monta en Lucy, elle était parvenu à rester discrète pendant toutes ses années afin de ne pas se faire bannir de son peuple , et là une blonde arrive dans sa vie et découvre qu'elle est belle est bien traite de son peuple . Elle tanta alors de se sauver mais Clarke retient son petit poignet . **Moi aussi, je ne vous veux aucun mal crois-moi .**

Comment Lucy pouvait faire confiance à une étrangère ? Enfin pas vraiment une étrangère mais la wanheda, celle que tout le monde craignait .

- **Comment puis-je vous faire confiance alors que vous avez tué un peuple entier** ? La question brisa le coeur de Clarke une nouvelle fois , elle se retourna vers Lexa et continua de s'occuper d'elle . Lucy s'avança alors vers celle qu'elle venait de briser . **Je suis désolée, quand j'ai peur je peux dire n'importe quoi ;** dit elle en regardant la blonde qui s'était mise pleurer .

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends .**

- **Avez-vous besoins d'aide** ?

- **Oui, cela ne serait pas de refus . J'aimerais de l'eau très chaude afin de faire infuser les plantes, je le ferai boire à Lexa pour apaiser sa douleur .**

Lucy hocha la tête et partit faire chauffer de l'eau, Clarke était content de pouvoir se faire une alliée, elle pourrait l'aider à s'échapper d'ici .

Et celle ci pourrait l'accompagner si elle le voulait .

Les doigts de Lexa se mirent alors à bouger lentement .

- **Je suis encore désolée Lexa .**

Elle ne répondit pas mais se mit à tousser, une toute grasse qui devait lui faire un mal de gorge pas possible . Clarke lui toucha alors le front, elle était bouillante et en plus elle tremblait .

 **-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi envers toi , mais sache que quoi que tu aie fais , je serai toujours de ton côté , l** âcha t-elle en embrassant le front brûlant de la brune .

Lucy revint rapidement . Clarke lui demanda qu'elle type d'eau la reine lui donné . Quand Lucy lui répondit de l'eau glacée, Clarke faillit exploser . Cette eau aurait pu lui donner une congonssion cérébrale ou tout autre truc aussi dangereux .

Elle posa alors un chiffon d'eau pas trop froide sur le front de Lexa et lui fit boire l'antibiotique qu'elle avait préparé avec l'aide de Lucy .

Elles parlèrent toutes les deux veillant sur Lexa . Lucy lui expliqua alors son passé, comment elle avait réussit à atterrir ici . Ces parents sont morts quand elle avait treize ans . La reine les avait tué , prétendant que c'etaient des traîtres . Elle en avait profité pour prendre la brune comme servante .

Malgré son jeune âge, lucy avait suivit la voie de ses parents . Elle était devenu un des rares membres qui était contre la reine , mais elle le cachait par peur . Elle ne voulais pas finir comme ses parents , la tête coupée et le corps en morceaux.

Elle informa aussi que la servante Rebecca n'était pas une personne de confiance, c'est la nièce de la reine et celle ci lui succédera quand la reine mourra .

Une heure plus tard , Lucy parti chercher de quoi manger . Elle se ramena avec un festin . Lexa devait manger, elle s'était tellement amaigris, et Clarke l'avait remarqué en changeant ses vêtements . Elle pouvait voir ses cotes collées à la peau .

Elle essaya de lui fabriquer un genre de corset pour la maintenir debout et pour faciliter sa respiration à cause de ses côtes . Il servira certainement pour les prochains jours .

La brune se réveilla enfin quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Lucy . Clarke suréleva à tête pour qu'elle puisse manger et boire .

- **Occupes-toi d'elle 5 minutes , je dois préparer un remède pour sa gorge et pour faire baisser la température ,** dit Clarke à Lucy qui hocha la tête .

Quant à Lexa elle continuer de manger tout en regardant la blonde faire . Son coeur brisé faisait de nouveau qu'un . Elle était à nouveau heureuse, heureuse d'avoir la femme qu'elle aime avec elle, et non contre elle .

Cette étincelle prit possession de son corps et apaissa ses douleurs, elle avait l'impression que Clarke était son remède et son seul remède à sa convalescence .

 **Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu , et je remercie également mes followers . J'espère que ça vous a plus . A plus :***


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain Clarke se réveilla au lever du soleil, elle était pressée de voir Lexa qui séjournait qu'à une seule porte de sa chambre .

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle d'eau afin de retirer le sang de la brune qui était resté sur ses mains . La veille le sommeil avait pris possession d'elle trop rapidement, elle n'avait donc pas pu se débarbouiller .

Elle enfila une longue robe que la reine lui avait offerte . Elle ne voulait pas la mettre mais elle n'avait que cela, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se face repérée, sinon Lexa et elle mourront .

Après s'être habillée, elle se faufila dans la chambre voisine où elle trouva une Lexa endormie .

La blonde sourit à la vue de la brune aussi paisible . Elle avanca vers elle , et lui toucha le front qui etait toujours chaud mais moins que la veille .

Clarke lui posa donc une nouvelle fois un chiffon sur la tête .

Elle décida d'attendre le réveille de la belle brune pour inspecter ses blessures . Elle se posa alors à côté du lit sur une chaise avec un livre .

Elle avala les paroles de celui-ci , mais une petite voix la fit sortir de son monde .

- **Laissez-la ...s'il vous par plaît . Non... non ...clarkeee . Ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolée ...** , lâcha t-elle d'une voix faible toujours endormie

Clarke secoua Lexa qui se réveilla en sursaut . Elle s'écarta de la blonde apeurée .

Ça faisait mal à Clarke de voir Lexa comme cela . Elle savait que la veille , elle avait littéralement traumatisé la brune .

- **Chuuuttt Lexa, je suis là, d** it alors Clarke en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant doucement .

- **J'ai...j'ai eu tellement peur Clarke,** lâcha la brune la voix cassée due à l'émotion, mais aussi à son mal de gorge qui semblait ne pas s'être amélioré .

- **Parles-moi .**

 **-Tu ... La reine aller te tuer mais tu es venu vers moi avec ... Avec...mon épée ... Grrr c'est tellement idiot ...**

 **-Je suis désolée pour hier . Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais ce qui s'est passé et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour t'avoir fait subir une telle douleur . Saches que plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal .**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune . Elle planta son regard dans celui de Clarke . Celle-ci embrassa alors délicatement sa joue et l'allongea de nouveau .

La blonde changea les bandages de Lexa et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune infection .

Trois coups retentirent alors sur la porte .

 **-Si c** ' **est Rebecca , je ferais semblant de te faire mal, joue le jeu Lexa,** chuchota la blonde . La brune hocha la tête . **Entrez** ! Cria alors Clarke .

Clarke a bien fait se mette en place ce plant car Rebecca fit son entrée . Elle appuya sur un endroit où Lexa n'aurait pas mal . La brune se mit à crier . Clarke se stoppa et se retourna vers Rebecca .

- **Que venez vous faire ici ?**

 **-Pourquoi la faites vous souffrir ? Avouez, vous faites semblant et vous bernez mon idiote de tante ?**

Clarke senti de la main de Lexa sur la sienne . Elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à cette Rebecca .

- **J'ai mes raisons et non je ne fais pas semblant . Maintenant sortez où je dirai à votre tante que vous la trouver idiote .**

La rousse sourit narquoisement et partit voir sa tante qui s'apprêter à partir . Elle avait eu un petit contre temps et prenait la route aujourd'hui .

 **-On peut lui faire confiance** , l'informa Rebecca .

- **Très bien, merci ma chère à bientôt .**

 **-Leida Ai Haiplana (** Au revoir ma reine )

Clarke avait réussi à berner la servante en une phrase . Cette fille était stupide et Lucy l'avait prévenu .

En parlant de cette dernière, elle amena le déjeuner aux deux femmes . Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Clarke lire un passage d'un livre à Lexa qui l'a regardé émerveillé .

Elle n'écoutait sûrement pas mais la blonde ne s'en apercevait pas . Celle-ci posa le livre sur la table et remercia Lucy . Les trois jeunes femmes mangèrent toutes ensembles et parlèrent , même si après une heure, Lexa avait de nouveau replongé dans un sommeil profond .

Du coté de polis, Indra avait pris la relève du commandant depuis déjà trois semaines en attendant que celle-ci rentre . Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus Indra s'inquiétait . Ce n'était pas du genre de Lexa de partir longtemps ,sans donner de nouvelles . Même si elle avait pris une dizaine de garde, Indra avait peur .

- **Chef, la reine nia souhaites vous voir .**

 **-Faite la entrer,** ordonna Indra .

- **Très chère Indra, heureuse d'avoir pris la place de votre chère Heda ?**

 **-Shot op (** Tais toi)

- **Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines j'ai croisé ta Heda dans les bois .** Indra sera les dents, la colère monta en elle . Elle avait peur d'entendre ce qui allait suivre .

 _ **Flashback**_

Lexa et ses gardes se baladaient le long de la frontière, ils étaient partis à la recherche de Clarke après qu'Abby avait supplié la brune de l'aider .

Lexa vit une grosse bête à quelque mètres d'elle . Elle descendit alors de son cheval , et se dirigea vers celle-ci . Elle remarqua que la bête se faisait comme tiré par quelque chose .

C'est à ce moment que Lexa ses rendit compte qu'elle venait de tomber dans le piège .

 **-Jomp** (attaque)

Les guerriers descendirent à leur tour de leur chevaux . Chacun sortit son arme .

Lexa ferma ses yeux rapidement plusieurs fois et ses guerriers avaient déjà disparu .

C'était fini pour elle et elle le savait . Elle vit du coin de l'oeil un homme se diriger vers elle, elle le tua rapidement et se retourna pour en tuer un deuxième .

Mais le troisième l'a prit par surprise et l'a mis au sol . Elle vit alors la reine de la nation de classe se diriger vers elle .

- **Heya Heda, je suis ravie de t'annoncer que tu vas être notre invité pendant quelque temps** . Sur ceux Lexa dessus un violent coup sur la tête qui la fit perdre connaissance .

 ** _Fin flashback_**

 **-Je vous ordonne de la délivrer** ! Cria Indra

- **Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer . Ahaha laisse-moi rire . Une armée est à l'entrée du village . Si tu me tues , ils attaqueront et tueront chaque femmes , enfants et innocents . Et oui j'allais oublier, Clarke m'aide à punir Lexa si tu vois ce que je veux dire . Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à mes occupations** . Sur ceux-là reine sortit de la pièce , et Indra se mit en route vers le skykru .

 **Hey ! Chapitre pourrit sorry :/ . Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous plaît. Kiss :***

 _ **Toup**_ : Si elles en sortent un jour ... non je rigole , moi aussi j'ai hâte ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Indra arriva rapidement au camp . Elle expliqua la situation à la mère de Clarke ainsi qu'à Bellamy, Kane, Octavia et Lincoln .

Ce que tout le monde ne comprenait pas , c'etait que Clarke soit contre Lexa . C'est vrai qu'elle était assez remontée contre la brune , mais elle était tellement proche et s'entendait a merveille . Indra avait d'ailleurs fait part aux autres que c'était rare que la commandante soit aussi proche de quelqu'un .

Abby prit l'entière responsabilité de cet enlèvement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû parler de Clarke à la commandante . Elle le regrettait .

Ils réfléchirent à un plan pour sauver la brune et ramener Clarke au camp afin d'avoir des explications de sa part et de la raisonner .

Ils décidèrent alors d'envoyer Octavia en mission d'infiltration . Elle devait atteindre la résidence de la reine coûte que coûte .

* * *

De son côté Lexa guérissait chaque jour un peu plus . Ses côtes commençaient doucement à se ressouder grâce à une plante qui c'était former pendant les cent dernières années, elle servait à guérir les os rapidement .

Quant à ses plaies , elles cicatrisaient doucement mais dans de bonne circonstances . Sa température avait disparu et il ne restait plus qu'une légère gêne à la gorge . Même si Clarke ne le voulait pas, Lexa se sentait prête à se mettre debout à nouveau .

La blonde lui enfila à contre coeur le corset qu'elle lui avait fabriqué quelques jours plus tôt . Elle aida Lexa à se mette debout avant que Lucy face son apparition à la porte .

 **-La reine revient demain** !

Le choc put se lire sur le visage de Clarke et Lexa . La brune avait peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce et Clarke le savait .

- **Ne tu en fais pas Lexa, on va s'en sortir** , la rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **-On ne peut pas Clarke, je vais mourir et tu dois l'accepter** , lâcha alors Lexa .

 **-Non tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets** ! Lexa essuya ses larmes, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, et que personne ne viendrait la sauver .

Indra devait être en charge de son peuple et dans quelque temps un nouveau commandant sera élu et voudra sûrement exterminer le peuple du ciel .

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se passer . Elle eut un petit vertige et se rassit alors rapidement . Clarke lui expliqua que ça devait être à cause de la perte de sang et du temps qu'elle était resté allongée.

* * *

Octavia se trouvait à la frontière de la nation de glace, elle enfila alors les vêtements que l'on lui avait donné afin de ne pas se faire repérer . Indra lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une sorte de grande bâtisse blanche entourer d'un fossé à l'avant pour seule entrer un pont et une petite porte à l'arrière .

La reine n'était pas encore rentré ce qui signifie qu'il y aura moins de garde mais elle devait se dépêcher .

Qui c'est peut-être que Clarke l'avait déjà tué ? Octavia secoua sa tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt... .

Après environ une heure ; elle aperçut une assez grande ville, elle descendit de son cheval et marcha dans celle ci tête baissée .

Une fois au milieu de la capital de la nation de glace , elle aperçu une grande bâtisse blanche avec a l'avant un profond fossé , comme l'avait indiqué Indra . Cet endroit devait être l'entrée principale, elle devait escalader le grand mur à l'arrière afin de passer par la petite porte .

Elle déposa son cheval quelques mètres plus loin et lui mit de quoi boire et de quoi manger . Elle fit alors le tour de la bâtisse et trouva un endroit ou le mur était plus petit . Elle réussit facilement à l'escalader .

Une fois de l'autre coter, elle s'approcha de la porte et vit aucun garde et la porte était entrouverte .

Elle trouva cela bizarre, c'était trop facile . Elle poussa la porte et entra . Et d'un coup elle se retrouva à terre, les bras attachés . Le garde se mit debout . Elle se retourna vers lui et le fit tomber en lui donnant un coup de boule, il tint son nez qui saignait abondamment .

Octavia allait se sauver mais le garde la rattrapa rapidement , et l'emmena vers la prison de la demeure pour montrer sa prise à sa reine quand celle ci reviendra...

Clarke était sur le point de rejoindre sa chambre quand elle aperçut un garde qui poussait une jeune femme .

Elle dirigea alors vers eux . Le garde se stoppa devant la blonde et la brune leva la tête .

Clarke fut choquée d'apercevoir octavia et la brune l'était également à voir Clarke, elle pensait que la reine avait peut-être menti et que Clarke n'était pas ici .

Octavia lança un regard noir à la blonde qui ne comprenait pas .

- **Laissez-la !** Ordonna Clarke .

 **-Mais...**

 **-Pas de mais, laissez là où je dis à votre reine que ...**

Il ne la laissa pas finir et lâcha Octavia avant de partir rapidement .

Clarke attrapa le bras d'octavia et l'entrant jusqu'à sa chambre . Arrivées à la chambre, octavia vit un torchon plein de sang . Le sien se mit à bouillonner .

 **-Alors c'est vrai ...**

 **-De quoi O' ?**

 **-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça** ! Cria la petite brune .

 **-Je ne comprends p...**

 **-Tu vas me torturer comme tu le fais à Lexa . Elle ne m'hérite pas cela ! Elle nous à peut-être abandonner mais si elle n'est plus là on mourra tous ! Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais comme cette reine ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans coeur** !

Des coups se firent sur la porte, le coeur de Clarke se mit alors à battre rapidement .

- **Entrez** !

- **Clarke, il faudrait préparer de nouveau l'antibiotique, j'ai réussi à faire avouer à lexa qu'elle avait encore un peu mal à la gorge** , dit Lucy . Octavia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait .

- **J'arrive Lucy, la servante repartie et Clarke reprit la parole, c'est bon tu as fini . Penses-tu vraiment que j'allais faire du mal à Lexa . Elle est dans la pièce d'à coter, et au lieu de me crier dessus tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie !** S'emporta Clarke à son tour .

Elle était contente de voir octavia mais ses paroles l'avaient blessé . Comment son amie pouvait elle penser autant de mal d'elle ?

 **-Je suis désolée Clarke, je ... La reine est venu à Polis pour annoncer à Indra qu'elle l'avait kidnappé alors qu'elle était partie à ta recherche et qu'au final tu avais rejoint la reine pour torturer Lexa..**

 **-Elle était partie à ma recherche .!** Octavia hocha la tête, Clarke se rendit compte que tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute, si elle ne serait pas partie, Lexa serait resté à Polis et serait saine et sauve .

Clarke et octavia parti alors dans la chambre d'a coté, où Lexa s'était endormi . La petite brune fut contente de voir que Lexa allait bien malgré les cicatrices encore fortement visibles .

Clarke lui retira lentement le corset, octavia sourit à la vue . Comment avez elle put pensais que Clarke ferait du mal à Lexa ? Elle avait l'aire si précieuse à ses yeux .

Elle sortit son talkie walkie , informa Indra sur l'état du commandant et lui dit également que c'était grace à Clarke que celle-ci était encore en vie .

Indra était contente d'apprendre que sa commandante allait bien . Elle informa alors ses gardes les plus fidèles ainsi que Titus pour ne pas faire échouer le plan en tout révélant à un traitre .

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voilà la suite , bon j'avoue qu'Octavia a eu de la chance , j'espère que ça continuera... . Encore dsl pour les fautes . Merci d'avoir lu et a plus :***_

 _ **Toup**_ : C'est une question de temps ... :') Merci pour ta review , ça me fait super plaisir ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**-Quel est le plan** ? Demanda Clarke à Octavia .

 **-Euh ... Enfaite le plan c'était de réussir à m'infiltrer dans le château et de vous faire sortir** .

- **Sérieusement ?! Ce n'est pas un plan ça !** S'exclama Clarke . **Écoute la reine revient demain, si on ne sort pas d'ici là elle m'obligera à faire du mal à Lexa , et je ne pourrais pas** ! Clarke s'essaya et reprit une respiration normal, quant à Octavia, elle se rendit compte que la Lexa comptait vraiment pour la blonde .

 **-Tu l'aimes hein .**

 **-De...de quoi parles-tu** ? Demanda Clarke en rougissant .

 **-Ne fais pas l'innocente Clarke ça se voit à des kilomètres . Vous vous êtes déjà ...**

 **-Ça suffit** , la coupa Clarke, **on a des choses plus importantes à régler** .

Octavia secoua la tête et les deux femmes repartirent dans la chambre de Lexa qu'elles avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant .

Clarke aperçu du coin de l'oeil la nièce de la reine . Mais elle ne fit pas attention .

Rebecca se dirigea vers la chambre de sa tante, elle était finalement rentrer une journée à l'avance .

 **-Tante, je crois que Clarke veut s'enfuir avec Lexa .**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Je l'ai entendu parler avec une jeune femme qui m'est totalement inconnue et elle disait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Lexa , enfin elle l'a pas vraiment dit comme cela mais ...**

 **-J'en sais assez entendu ! Cette traître sera pris à son propre jeu . Je l'a ferait souffrir . Toi et Lucy devaient continuer comme si de rien était entendu** .

Rebecca hocha la tête et partir à sa chambre . Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle pensait avoir fait quelque chose d'héroïque et d'intelligent . Elle partit voir Lucy et l'informa de sa découverte . Elle n'a jamais apprécié la petite brune mais elle était tellement fière qu'elle en informa un grand nombre .

Lucy resta dépourvue d'émotion quand celle-ci lui apprit ce qui allait se passer pour Clarke et Lexa . Elle s'empressa alors de courrier à la chambre de Lexa .

 **-Elle sait** ! S'exclama-t-elle

- **Quoi** ?! Répondirent les trois jeunes femmes .

 **-Rebecca vous a entendus parler ! Elle a tout dit à la reine , vous devez partir** !

Les visages des trois jeunes femmes tombèrent alors . Elle était si près du but .

Clarke aida alors Lexa à se lever , et la brune s'accrocha à elle et octavia .

Elles se mirent alors à errer dans les couloirs de la bâtisse suivit de loin par Lucy .

Elles entendirent un bruit derrière elles . Elles se retournèrent alors pour voir une Lucy qui pointait dans la direction opposée . Elles se retournèrent et virent la reine face à elles . Clarke lança un dernier regard à l'arrière et Lucy avait disparu .Elle se mit alors à douter de sa fidélité . Que faire si sa nouvelle amie l'avait déjà trahi .

 **-Je peux t'aider Clarke .**

 **-Oh nia ! Quel plaisir de te revoir,** mentit alors la blonde .

- **Joue pas à sa avec moi Clarke .**

 **-Je...je peux t'expliquer !**

 **-Enfermez-les aux cachots** !

Sur ce, Octavia, Lexa et Clarke eurent un coup sur la tête . Et le noir prit possession de leurs yeux .

Lucy était retourné à sa chambre, elle faisait les cent pas . Elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à sauver ses amies et à les faire sortir d'ici . Elle eut alors une idée .

Elle rejoignit la reine dans la salle de trône .

 **-Heya Ai Haiplana .**

 **-Heya Lucy que me vaut cette visite ?**

 **-Je voulais juste vous dire que c'est moi qui suis piégé klark kom tri kru . Cette fille est très naïve, j'arriverai à la faire parler si vous m'en laisser l'occasion . J'aimerais vous aider pour venger la mort de ma famille** .

C'est vrai que Lucy voulait se venger de la mort de sa famille seulement ce n'est pas Lexa ou Clarke qui l'avait tué, mais la reine face à elle , qui n'en avait sûrement plus aucun souvenir .

Elle avait tué tellement de personnes qu'elle avait arrêté de compter . Et c'était devenu comme une sorte de soulagement pour elle . Quand elle tu ais, elle évacuais tous ses sentiments et ça lui faisaient du bien .

- **Emmenez la voir les traites ,** lança alors la reine sans quitter le visage de Lucy qui souriait de l'intérieur .

Une fois devant le cachot, le garde ouvrit la porte . Mais ce que Lucy n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il resterait là .

Lucy soupira avant d'entrer à l'intérieur . Les trois jeunes femmes étaient encore endormies . Elle s'essaya alors à terre et attendit calmement le réveille de ses amies .

 **Hey! Voici un petit chapitre désolée . Merci d'avoir lu !**

 _ **Toup :**_ Pour l'instant c'est les vacances donc ça va :D mais à la reprise , ça sera moins souvent malheureusement :( Bon la chance ne leur a pas souri se coup ci :') Encore merci pour tes reviews ;) :*


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, elle s'asseya et posa une main sur sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait été frappé, elle sentit un liquide chaud .

Elle saignait tout comme Lexa qui n'était toujours pas réveillée . Quant à octavia, elle commençait s'également à ouvrir ses yeux mais elle n'avait aucune blessure .

Clarke se retourna vers Lucy qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et qui lui fit un léger chut de la bouche .

 **-Alors comme ça vous avez trahi ma reine** , demanda Lucy d'un ton plutôt élevée, Clarke entra dans son jeu et prit la parole .

 **-C'est ce qu'elle mérite** !

 **-Tu sais ce n'est pas en parlant comme cela que tu vas t'en sortir . Carke se releva et Lucy se mit à chuchoter . Tu dois trouver un plan maintenant** . Elle hocha la tête .

 **-Est-ce qu'on peut sortir par ici** ?

 **-Je crois qu'il y a une petite porte à droite en sortant , qui conduit à des tunnels** . Clarke roula les yeux

 **-Est-ce que tous les bâtiments sur cette foutue terre ont des tunnels ?**

Lucy rigola et secoua la tête .

 **-Ce tunnel vient d'ancienne mine d'après les livres, elles servaient à extraire de l'or ou de l'argent qui sont les métaux très rares . Tellement rare que je n'en ai jamais vu, mais le commandant doit en avoir pas mal chez elle, elle te montrera je pense..**.

 **-Si on sors d'ici vivantes déjà** , répondit Clarke .

Octavia se mit debout à son tour . Les filles décidèrent alors que ça serait elle qui assommera le garde devant la porte .

Lucy et Clarke portèrent Lexa qui n'était toujours pas réveillé .

 **-Je sors** ! Cria Lucy, le garde ouvra alors et en un dixième de seconde il se retrouva déjà à terre .

Les filles coururent jusqu'a la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, Lucy se retrouva au sol.

Clarke tourna sa tete vers la gauche et vit Rebecca . Elle déposa lentement Lexa à terre , et descendit sa main jusqu'à sa cheville afin d'attraper son poignard mais elle ne le trouva pas .

 **-Ou pensez vous aller mesdames ?** Demanda-t-elle avec le même regard qu'une folle .

 **-Nous on s'en va mais toi tu pars aux enfers** ! Lacha Lexa qui s'était soudenement réveillée, elle prit le poignard qu'elle venait de voler à Clarke et le lança dans le coeur de Rebecca qui s'effondra quelques secondes après .

Clarke se retourna vers Lucy qui se tenait l'abdomen . Elle venait de retirer un petit poignard mais le sang ne cessait de couler .

- **Je...laissez-moi, de toute façon je suis qu'un traitre et je vais mourir, je vous serai d'aucune utilité !**

 **-Jamais** , lâcha Clarke .

Octavia la souleva comme un sac de plume et Clarke aida Lexa à marcher, elle s'inquiètait pour la brune qui laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur à chaque pas .

La blonde voulait tellement la soulever et la porter mais Lexa était plus grande qu'elle se qui compliquerait la tâche .

Octavia elle marchait tranquillement, Lucy était toute légère et petite ce qui lui facilitait la tâche .

Les tunnels étaient comme de longs couloirs d'un labyrinthe, elles avaient l'impression qu'ils n'en finissaient pas .

Plus les minutes avançaient, plus Lucy et Lexa devenaient faible, elles ne pourraient pas rentrer à pied . Octavia devrait aller chercher des chevaux sans se faire prendre ce qui risquait d'être compliqué .

Elle aperçurent enfin de la lumière au loin , octavia se rendis compte qu'elle était passée par la , quand elle est venu au secours des filles . Elle avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une grotte . Elle savait alors que le village n'était qu'ont quelques minutes de là.

 **-Restez la et ne faites aucun bruit,** lâcha-t-elle .

 **-Fait attention O,** répondit Clarke .

Octavia hocha la tête et partit en direction du village . Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière elle mais quand elle se retourna il n'y avait personne . Elle secoua la tête en passant que les bruit n'était que dans son esprit .

Elle arriva facilement à l'écurie . Elle détacha son cheval et en prit un deuxième quand elle sentit une main sur sa bouche . Un corps se serra contre elle, elle essayait de crier mais rien ne pouvait sortir.

 **-Qui est** ... L'homme ne put finir sa phrase qui se retrouva à terre .

Octavia se retourna et vit Lincoln face à elle . Elle souria et courra vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant .

-J **e m'inquiétais tu ne répondais plus au talkie walkie , je suis donc venu et je t'ai vu sortir de la grotte . Je t'ai suivi et j'ai assommé ce gars avant de t'embrasser comme cela** , dit il en l'embrassant à nouveau .

 **-On doit se depecher** , lâcha Octavia en tirant les deux chevaux choisis .

Il hocha la tête et les deux amoureux coururent vers la grotte.

Clarke se releva après avoir enroulé un tissu autour de la plaie de Lucy qui c'était arretée de couler .

Elle s'approcha de Lexa et se placa derrière elle contre la paroi du tunnel afin que la brune puisse poser sa tête sur elle .

- **Je suis contente qu'on s'en soit sortît** ; lâcha Lexa .

- **Moi aussi** , répondit Clarke en regardant les yeux perçants de Lexa . Son estomac se retourna et elle sourit à cette sensation unique que seule Lexa pouvait lui procurer .

Elle ne voulait plus la voir souffrir, ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour elles . Lexa souffrait physiquement et ça faisait mal à Clarke de la voir comme ça . Elle aimerait remonter dans le temps et changer sa décision . Si elle ne serait pas parti la brune serait saine et sauve , elle en était vraiment consciente .

 **-Pourquoi t'es tu fais capturer Lexa** ? Demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse . Elle pensait que peut-être la brune souvrirait à elle .

 **-La reine veut savoir mes secrets .**

 **-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Lexa ...**

 **-Je...non je ne vois pas** , répondit elle d'un air innocent.

- **Lexa, je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je veux parler, octavia m'a tout raconté mais je veux que cela sorte de ta bouche .**

- **Grrr elle va le regretter** ! Dit-elle sévèrement , mais Clarke savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien car grace à elle, elles étaient encore en vie . **Je...je m'inquiétais pour toi, ta mère était venu me demander de l'aide, j'ai accepté à la seconde qui suivait . Moi et mes gardes étions à la frontière de la nation de glace . Et la reine à débarquée et a tué tout mes gardes avant de m'emmener au château .**

- **Pourquoi** ?

- **Parce que je t'aime Clarke** ! Lâcha Lexa en se retournant, les larmes aux yeux **, et si tu serais morte, une partie de moi le serait aussi, et je ne pouvais pas vivre cela une deuxième fois !**

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise de la part de la brune , elle allait lui répondre par un baiser et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi , mais elle vit octavia accompagné de Lincoln entrer, elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers Lincoln à qui elle demanda la raison de sa venue .

Quant à Lexa, elle était une nouvelle fois brisée , elle n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments comme cela et elle ne s'apprêtait pas à le refaire . Elle pensait avoir un retour à son discours mais rien ne s'était passé.

Lincoln prit son cheval et prit Lucy avec lui, octavia était seule et Clarke et Lexa étaient ensemble . Clarke était derrière Lexa afin de lui maintenir les cotes en place .

La blonde se rendit compte qu'elle avait merdé, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait remettre les choses en place et avouer son amour à la femme qu'elle aime .

 _ **Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Bon la chance leur a sourit à nouveau :D Clarke a encore merdé :( Bon je fais une pause de drame mais sachez qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup :') Merci d'avoir lu ! Bonne après midi !**_

 _ **Manon33 :**_ Hey ! Merci de ta review c'est gentil ! Je suis contente que tu suit ma fic ! Bon elles s'en sont sortit, mais lexa est encore dans un sal état :( Encore merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'à plu :D


	10. Chapter 10

Après une bonne heure de galop , le groupe se dirigea au camp le plus près , à savoir Arkadia . Clarke avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer . Elle avait peur de retrouver sa mère et ses amis , mais ce ont elle était le plus effrayée, c'est qu'a leur retrouvaille , tous les souvenirs du Mont weather reviennent hanter ses esprits .

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et le groupe amena rapidement Lucy à l'infirmerie ou Ian, un jeune homme prendra soin d'elle .

Abby courut rejoindre sa fille qu'elle prit dans les bras . Clarke se détacha et aida Lexa à descendre, celle-ci lui fit un bref merci et se dirigea directement vers la tante où Indra devait être actuellement .

Clarke comprit le comportement de la brune, elle l'avait blessé et elle devait rapidement s'expliquer avec la jeune femme .

La blonde expliqua brevemente à sa mere tout ce qui s'etait passé, et Abby voulu alors voire si Lexa allait bien . Elle partit chercher celle-ci et l'emmena à l'infirmerie .

Abby parcourut rapidement le corps de la commandante et vu l'horreur de ce qu'il avait pu se passer .

 **-Gardez votre pitié pour vous Abby** , lâcha Lexa, la femme secoua la tête et roula des yeux .

 **-Comme me l'a dit Clarke , tu as un certain nombre de côtés cassées** , elle passa un appareil devant le thorax de Lexa et montra ensuite le petit écran, **ceci est un appareil avec lequel nous pouvons appercevoir l'intérieur du corps, et ici nous voyons tes os . Ce qui est assez incroyable, c'est qu'ils sont quasiment déjà ressoudés . Clarke m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné une sorte de plante inconnue et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait, sinon vous seriez encore probablement coincée avec cette folle . Après c'est vrai que tu as du mal à cicatriser, je pense que c'est un effet négatif de cette plante, et j'ai peur que tout cela s'infecte . C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Clarke de changer tes pensements le plus souvent possible en appliquant une pommade , qui risquera de piquer pendant les premiers jours . Voilà commandante vous etes prêtes à partir . Et je vous ai à l'oeil .**

Lexa n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu , enfin elle ne pensait ne pas l'avoir compris .

Abby lui fit un sourire et Lexa sortit de l'infirmerie pour tomber nez à nez avec Clarke et Bellamy en plein retrouvaille . Le brun serrait Clarke comme si ça vie en dépendait . Son coeur se brisa pour la ennième fois à cette vue . Et ses yeux commençait à se brouiller .

Clarke rencontra les yeux brillant de Lexa et se sépara de son ami . Elle allait se diriger vers la brune et lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait ,mais Bellamy la fit se retourner de nouveau vers lui en prenant son poignet . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrer de l'infirmerie et Lexa avait déjà disparu .

 **-Ça te dit de dîner avec moi ce soir** ? Lui demanda Bellamy .

 **-Ummm je ne sais pas Bellamy, je vais surement rester avec Lexa** ... Répondit-elle en espérant que la brune voudrait d'elle .

 **-Et demain ?**

 **-Pareil... Je pense** .

- **Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi qui t'est protégé et sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! Au lieu de rester avec elle alors qu'elle nous à trahir ? Elle t'a lâchement abandonnée ! Elle te manipule depuis le début ! Si tu n'aurais pas été la elle serait déjà probablement morte ! Elle ne te mérite pas ! Et...**

- **Stop** ! La coupa violemment Clarke . **Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? C'est de ma faute ! Elle est partie à ma recherche ! Elle se soucis de moi ! Et tu oses dire qu'elle me manipule ! Je suis désolée mais des sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas .**

Une foule de personne c'était rapprochée des deux jeunes adultes . Clarke remarqua qu'elle avait parler un peu fort, elle vit sa mère du coin de l'oeil qui lui souriait .

Abby savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le commandant et sa fille, elle l'avait vu quelques mois plus tôt et ça c'est confirmé quand elle a vu sa fille aider Lexa à descendre du cheval .

La blonde se dirigea vers la tante de Lexa,elle pris une profonde inspiration, et elle entra avant de commençer à parler en faisant les cents pas .

- **Lexa, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça tout à l'heure , j'étais paniquée par rapport aux sentiments que tu as envers mois, mais le pire de tout c'est que je suis effrayé de ceux que j'ai envers toi . Jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça envers une personne et c'est compliquée . Quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle , tout mon monde s'est effondré, et quand j'ai dû te ... te enfin tu vois quoi c'était horrible parce que faire ce genre de chose à la personne dont on est amoureuse c'est impossible . Eh oui je suis amoureuse de to** i, finit elle en se retournant vers le trône, mais elle ne vit pas Lexa mais Indra, elle rougit alors fortement, Indra quant à elle se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire, elle lui fit alors un signe de tête vers la pièce d'à coter, **ok je ne peux pas le faire une deuxième fois, tu n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter Indra** !

 **-J'ai essayé mais c'était comment dire ... assez marrant,** lâcha Indra en esquissant un léger sourire , ça faisait un moment que cela ne lui était pas arrivé et elle en était heureuse .

Clarke lui tira la langue et partit rejoindre Lexa dans la pièce d'à coter . Elle priait pour que la jeune femme ai tout entendue . Mais quand elle entra , elle ne vit qu'une Lexa endormis dos à elle, elle sortit alors de la tente et partit en cuisine . Elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant pour reprendre un peu de courage et recommencer son discours plus tard dans la soirée.

Ce que la blonde ne savait pas c'est que Lexa ne dormait pas et qu'elle avait tout entendu . Un immense sourire était plaqué sur son visage et il n'était pas près de disparaître .

 **Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 _ **Manon33 :**_ Merci pour ta review et moi j'adore les lire ^^ voilà elles sont sortis d'affaire et tout est presque rentré dans l'ordre ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

 _ **Toup**_ : Merci pour ta review :D Alors oui mais un petit peu de repit pas trop hein ! :') Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu as aimé ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke ne bu qu'un seul verre . Elle devait s'occuper des blessures de Lexa , et cette fille était trop importante à ses yeux pour pour risquer de lui faire mal a cause se l'imprudence liée à cette boisson . Et elle ne voulait pas lui dire des choses insensées , ce qui pourrait ennuyer la brune .

Elle partit à l'infirmerie pour prendre le kit que sa mère avait spécialement préparé . Elle était sur le point de partir mais un bras la retient . Elle se retourna pour voir sa mère .

 **-Hey man'**

 **-Salut ma chérie,dis... je sais que tu aimes passer du temps avec Lexa, mais j'aimerai aussi en passait avec toi demain .**

 **-Oui bien sûr mais pourquoi tu penses que je ...?**

 **-Ça se voit à des kilomètres Clarke ! En plus ta discussion avec Bellamy n'est pas passée inaperçue,** finit elle en esquissant un sourire . Tu sais on a vécu une apocalypse, il faut profiter de la vie, tout le monde se fout de qui sort avec qui . Le principal c'est la survie . Allez va prendre soin de ta princesse, lâcha sa Abby avant de se retourner, Clarke rougis mais attrapa le bras du docteur et la pris dans ses bras .

 **-Je t'aime maman ,** déclara-t-elle

 **-Moi aussi mon coeur** , Abby sourit à sa fille , et repartie dans la même direction qu'elle avait prise quelques minutes auparavant .

Clarke partit vers la tante de Lexa , le stresse montait à nouveau à l'intérieur d'elle . La blonde prit une profonde inspiration . Elle allais pénétrer dans la tante , mais fut interrompue une seconde fois . Ce n'était pas sa mère face à elle , mais un Bellamy bourré , qui luttait pour marcher droit . Elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître car seule la lune les éclairait .

 **-Tiens voici la femme amoureuse d'une traitre,** dit-il en poussant Clarke à l'aide de son doigt .

- **Lâche- moi Bellamy, je n'ai pas envié de te parler ...**

 **-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ! Serait-ce ta petite amie qui te fait devenir comme cela ?** Demanda t-il en rigolant sarcastiquement . C'en était trop pour Clarke, elle lâcha le kit et poussa Bellamy qui tomba un peu plus loin . Il se remit difficilement debout .

- **Quoi tu es jaloux ? Tu es jaloux que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un de magnifique et qui tiens vraiment à moi ? Tu es jaloux que je sois aimé et que j'aime en retour . Si tu changeais un peu ça t'arriverais peut-être ,** lâcha t-elle remplie de colère .

Elle reprit le kit et commença à marcher vers l'endroit ou sa belle séjournait , avant qu'un coup se fit à l'arrière de sa tête .

Elle se roula à terre tenant son crane qui lui faisait un mal de chien, de plus c'était au même endroit ou elle avait était frappée quelques heures plus tôt . Bellamy venait certainement d'aggraver la chose .

- **Non mais ça va pas où quoi** !? Cria Lexa, en poussant Bellamy, et en le frappant dans les cotes . Elle avait entendue des cris , et c'était précipitée à la source . Clarke se releva rapidement et separa lexa du brun . Elle ne voulait pas que la brune soit blessée de nouveau .

 **-Laisse le ... Il n'en vaut pas la peine** , lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille .

Sur ce les deux femmes partirent en direction de la tante . Lexa s'assit sur son lit , et prit de profonde inspiration , afin que son pouls revienne à la normal . Voir le jeune homme faire mal à clarke l'avait completement mit hors d'elle . **Merci Lexa, je...il est bourré et ...**

 **-Jaloux ?**

 **-Ouais...**

 **-De quoi au juste** ? Demanda la brune calmement .

Clarke rougit de nouveau , et se mit a jouer avec ses doigts .

 **-Je t'en parlerais plus tard** , Lexa hocha la tête . Elle était sur le point de se faire changer ses bandages quand elle vit l'arrière de la tête de la blonde saigner .

 **-Clarke tu saignes, je dois te mettre quelque chose ...**

 **-Il faut que je change tes bandages avant**...

- **Non ! assis toi maintenant,** Clarke ne broncha pas et Lexa se mit à nettoyer la plait avec pour seule source de lumière les quelques bougies à leur disposition . Elle tapota le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire de mal .

Une fois finis, ce fut au tour de Lexa de se faire soigner, Clarke mit plus de temps car Lexa avait beaucoup de blessures . La brune avait légèrement tressaillit pour la première plaît , mais elle ne fit paraître aucune émotions pour les suivantes . Même si au fond, elle avait toujours mal .

- **Merci** ,se dirent-elles synchroniquement une fois que tout était fini . Elles se mirent alors à sourire comme des idiotes .

Après quelques longues secondes de contact visuel , Lexa prit la parole .

- **Indra m'a dit que tu étais passée, et que tu devais me dire quelques chose d'important** , c'était a moitié vrai . Indra lui avait dit que clarke était passée . Mais elle savait pertinemment ce que la blonde était sur le point de lui dire . Elle voulait juste accélérer les choses , et arrêter de tourner autour du pot .

Clarke soupira et rougit une fois de plus avant de briser le contact visuel .

 **-Je...,** elle grogna , et se mit a gigoter , **tu me mets dans un tel état , je n'ai pas bu assez pour tout répéter ...**

 **-C'était si important ?**

 **-Si tu savais ...**

 **-Je sais** , déclara Lexa . Clarke leva un sourcil dans l'incompréhension, **je t'ai entendu Clarke, je ne dormais pas .** Dit-elle en laissant apparaître un léger sourire .

 **-Lexa ! Tu m'as fait penser que ..., je n'ai pas arrêté de pensé a comment redire tout ça dans le vide !**

 **-Peut-être** , repliqua t-elle avec un sourire moqueur . Lexa n'avait pas autant sourit en une journée qu'aujourd'hui . Peut-être qu'elle allait enfin laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus quelques fois .

Clarke rochigna et grogna avant de céder à la moue de la brune .

 **-Je t'aime tellement** , dit-elle avant de se pencher vers la brune . Leur lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact . Elles se mirent alors à redécouvrir la bouche de l'autre, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant . Et cette fois-ci Clarke avait Lexa devant elle, et pas la commandante cachée par son maquillage de guerre .

Des papillons envahirent leur estomac, ce qui les firent sourire dans leur baiser . Clarke posa ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Lexa pour la rapprocher encore plus . Elle se mit a s'allonger et Lexa la suivit pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle . Le baisé devint de plus en plus passionné . Chacune parcourrait le corps de l'autre . Les mains baladeuses de clarke se retrouvèrent sur la la taille de la brune ce qui la fit se séparer de la blonde en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur .

Clarke s'assit rapidement inquiète mais Lexa se moqua du comportement de la blonde .

 **-Ce n'est pas drôle Lexa !**

 **-Excuse moi j'ai eu une légère douleur .**

 **-Le commandant s'excuse ! Quel honneur** ! Dit elle sarcastiquement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire . **Je vais te laisser te reposer tu en as encore besoin** ...

- **Non reste Clarke, s'il te plaît** ? Demanda t -elle avec ses yeux de chien battu .

Clarke craqua alors et s'allongea dans le lit . Elle demanda à Lexa de poser sa tête sur son épaule ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde qui suivait . Leur cœur battait toujours aussi vite et leur souffle était toujours saccadé .

- **Moi aussi je t'aime Clarke** , avoua Lexa avant de fermer ses yeux. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seule . Elle n'avait fournit aucun effort surhumain pour que ce grand mot sorte de sa bouche .

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Clarke qui resserra son étreinte sur la brune, avant qu'elle s'endorme a son tour , collée à celle qu'elle aime .

* * *

 **Hey ! Enfin lebisous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez , que ça soit négatif ou positif . Je reprends les cours demain , donc je m'excuse d'avance si je ne peux pas mettre souvent à jour . Voilà encore dsl pour les fautes Kiss :***

 _ **Guest**_ : Hey ! Je te remercie pour tous ces conseils et t'a reviens :D . Au niveau de l'orthographe j'en suis pleinement consciante , j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec ça , même si je le relis plusieurs fois j'ai du mal à les trouver . Quand aux caracteres des personnages, je n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention , merci de me le rappeler , mais pour lexa j'essaie de ma faire paraître moins dure qu'elle ne l'ai dans la série, enfin elle ne l'ai pas réellement mais j'essaie de creuser au niveau de sa sensibilité. Et pour la maturité du texte c'est sûrement lié à mon âge et puis il y a beaucoup de sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti , j'essaie tout de même de les intégrer dans le récit. Encore merci pour tes conseils , je relirai tout quand j'en aurais le temps . J'essaierai de tout appliquer dans mes prochain chapitre ;) . Encore merci ça fait plaisir !

 __: Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah un peu d'humour ça fait du bien ! :')


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke ouvrit lentement ses yeux , au son des travaux qu'effectuaient les ouvriers du camps . C'était un son désagréable mais qui montrer la vie , du moins il y en avait plus que quand elle était partie .

Elle avait pensé que Lexa serait déjà sortie du lit mais ce n'était pas le cas .

Elles étaient dans la même position que la veille . Mise à part que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées , Clarke sourit à la vue de Lexa , qui semblait si paisible durant son sommeil .

- **Arrête de me regarder Clarke, en plus je dois ressembler à un zombie .**

 **-Sa dépend se qu'est un zombie ?** Demanda Clarke un peu perdu . Lexa s'assit rapidement choquer de la réponse de la blonde .

- **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un zombie** ? lui demanda t-elle avant de se mettre à rire . Et oui lexa riait , quelques chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de ses parents . Depuis le jour ou elle à du devenir celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui . Cette sensation elle l'avait oublié , et ça lui faisait du bien de la ressentir à nouveau .

Clarke secoua la tête et enregistra le rire de la brune . Un rire qu'elle entendrait surement rarement . Elle espérait pouvoir l'entendre souvent car il sonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles . Lexa stoppa finalement son rire quand elle se rendit compte que la blonde ne plaisantait pas . En effet Clarke n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant .

 **-J'ai beaucoup de livres à Polis , quand j'ai le temps , je me réfugie dans la vielle bibliothèque de la ville . Dans deux nombreux récit , le mot zombie est mentionné . Et sur la couverture des livres ont peut distinctement apercevoir a quoi ils ressemblent , sinon je l'imagine grâce à la description . Ce que tu peux retenir , c'est qu'ils sont répugnant , et sont en quelques sorte mort mais vivant .**

Clarke était de plus en plus impressionnée pas la brune . Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que celle ci était une grande lectrice . Elle venait d'avaler les paroles de la brune , ses sourcils s'étaient froncés par moment dans l'incompréhension mais elle avait au final tout compris .

- **Alors tu es loin d'être un zombie, je dirai plutôt que tu ressembles à une magnifique princesse digne d'un compte de fée,** dit Clarke en souriant .

Lexa fit de même et se pencha pour voler un baiser à la blonde . C'était rare que Clarke dise des compliments. Quand elle le faisait , c'est qu'elle le pensait vraiment et face à Lexa, elle voulait en dire des milliards sans s'arrêter une seconde .

Lexa quant à elle en recevait beaucoup . C'est normal, elle était la meilleure guerrière de tous les clans réunis et de plus c'était la commandante . Mais quand les compliments sortaient de la bouche de Clarke , son coeur se gonflait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire .

 **-On a du boulot aujourd'hui Clarke** , lâcha Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke et en jouant avec .

- **Et en quoi consiste se travail commandant ?** Demanda sensuellement la blonde en faisant glisser son doigt tout le long du bras de la brune . Elles entrèrent dans un contact visuel, et après quelques secondes, Clarke se lança une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de la brune . Lexa la plaqua rapidement contre le lit avant de se reculer rapidement . **Lexa ! Tu as tout cassé !**

 **-Désolée clarkounette mais comme je l'ai dis , on a du travai** l, Clarke lança un regard noir au surnom que lui avait donné Lexa . Celle-ci sourit et enfila sa tenue face à Clarke qui profita de la vue . Ce n'était pas un problème pour Lexa, elle était fière de montrer son corps .De plus ces cicatrices , montraient en quelques sorte sa souffrance et sa force .

 **-Je changerai tes bandages après le déjeuner,** dit Clarke en s'habillant à son tour .

 **-Oui chef,** répondit Lexa . Clarke lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et rigola.

Une petite heure plus tard , les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil , où elle devait discuter du sort de la reine .

Abby vit sa fille entrer en compagnie de la commandante , elles avaient l'air vraiment heureuse et ça faisait plaisir à Abby qui leur sourit . Seul Clarke rendit le sourire à sa mère , Lexa était trop occupé à faire face aux quelques membres de son peuple qui était heureux de la voire saine et sauve .

 **-Ai laik kik mochof kom Klark** (je suis en vie grace à clarke) , lacha lexa à ses soldats .

Ils se mirent alors à entourer Clarke et à s'incliner devant elle .

- **Mochof Klark kom skykru** (merci Clarke du peuple du ciel), dirent-ils à Clarke .

- **Lexa peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il me remercie ?**

 **-Peut-être plus tard** , lui repondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil .

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et Lexa prit la parole .

- **Comme vous le savez** , la **reine d'Azgeda m'a enlevé , et m'a torturé pour tenter de faire un coup d'État . Je ne lui ai rien révélé au risque de mettre en péril mon peuple et le peuple du ciel . Cette traitre doit être puni . Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une guerre, donc nous allons y aller doucement . Je propose de ne rien tenter pour le moment , et attendre que la reine s'éclipse afin de la kidnapper a notre tour .**

 **-Sha** (oui) , crièrent les soldats alors qu'Abby elle semblait perplexe.

- **Commandante, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas entrer en guerre , mais imaginez que la reine ai déjà envoyé une armée pour nous exterminer . Elle a sûrement dû s'apercevoir que vous aviez tous disparut .**

 **-Oui je sais Abby , j'en suis pleinement consciente . Je vais envoyer des éclaireurs dans l'après-midi , ils les surveilleront . La nation de glace est à plusieurs heures d'ici à pied , si une armée arrive d'ici les prochaines heures , nous serons prévenu attend afin de nous préparer, mais connaissant la reine, elle ne fera rien pour le moment .**

 **-Quel est le plan Heda ?** Demanda Indra .

- **Justement nous sommes ici pour en parler .**

* * *

Nia se dirigea vers la prison, cela faisait une journée qu'elle n'avait vu n'y sa nièce , n'y Lucy , son autre servante . Elle parcourut les couloirs avant d'arriver à la prison . Elle vit plusieurs portes ouvertes et le corps de sa nièce à terre . Elle l'enjamba comme ci c'était un vulgaire sac à patates .

Quand elle vit la pièce vide , son sang bouillonna . Comment avaient-elles pu s'enfuir ?! Elle eut sa réponse quand elle aperçut une petite porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant . Celle-ci menée à des tunnels . Elle habitait ici depuis près de 30 ans et jamais elle n'avait vu ce passage .

Elle claqua les portes et partit dans sa salle de trône . Elle demanda un rassemblement, elle devait se venger, comment elle ne le savait pas encore quand un de ces soldats fit entrer un homme .

 **-Qui es tu ?!** Demanda-t-elle sévèrement .

 **-Je suis la clef de votre vengeance** , lâcha l'homme .

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Alors qui est cet homme ? Bon et bien bonne reprise à la zone B :( et les autre profitez ! Aller bisous à plus ! :***_


	13. Chapter 13

Le conseil se termina, aucun plan n'avait été trouvé . Peut-être que Lexa avait tort, peut-être que la guerre était la seule issue possible . Elle ferait tout pour sauver son peuple mais envoyer des soldats à la mort n'était pas une brillante idée et elle le savait .

De plus les autres clans ne seront pas forcément d'accord avec elle . Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il faudrait agir vite avant qu'il ne sois trop tard .

De son côté , Clarke sortit et aperçu Lucy avec un jeune homme au loin, il avait l'air assez proche .

- **Salut** , leur dit-elle .

- **hey Clarke, voici Ian mon guérisseur** , Clarke l'avait aperçut une ou deux fois sur l'arche, il était écrivain d'après ses brefs souvenirs . C'était un beau jeune homme grand brun aux yeux bleus . Lucy et lui iraient parfaitement ensemble mise à part leur légère différence de taille .

- **Bonjour, enchantée !** S'exclama Clarke.

- **De même !**

 **-je crois t'avoir déjà vu tu n'étais pas écrivain ?**

 **-Si, mais personne ne me lisait jusqu'à ce que je montre mes livres à Lucy hier, elle a fait une nuit blanche** ; dit-il en rigolant .

Clarke lui sourit en retour .

- **Prends soin de cette crevette , moi j'ai un raton laveur à aller voi** r, ils rigolèrent et Clarke retourna à la tante de Lexa . Elle entra et vit la brune sur son lit, elle lui changea ses bandages . Lexa n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot et elle ne cesser se fixait son oreiller

- **Lexa arrêtes de penser tu me donnes mal au crâne,** lâcha la blonde . Lexa s'assit et mit sa tete dans ses mains .

- **Non mais imagines que la guerre soit encore la seule chose à faire . Je veux pas perdre la moitié de mes soldats . I ans j'ai dû attaquer cette reine, elle enlevait mon peuple un par un . Mais cette attaque c'est tout ce qu'elle attendait . Elle a tué les trois quarts de mes soldats ayant pour la plupart une femme et des enfants . Je ne peux pas laisser ceci se produire une seconde fois tu comprends .** Clarke hocha la tête en prenant la brune dans ses bras qui se mit à sangloter . Celle qui parfaisait froide et sans pitié n'était qu'une femme remplie de peur et munie d'un grand coeur . De plus elle était intelligente. C'était l'une des seules personnes à avoir comprit qu'ils fallait capturer le pilier de l'équipe adverse afin de tout faire échouer .

Le plus compliquer rester à venir et tout le monde le savait .

Clarke s'allongea, et elle fut rejoind par sa belle qui posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

 **-A notre première rencontre , je n'avais jamais pensé finir dans une telle position à tes côtés** , lâcha lexa .

- **Je te retourne le commentaire** , répondit Clarke , mais **je savais qu'au fond tu n'étais pas celle que tout le monde pensait . Je savais que sous cette attitude de pierre se tenait une femme magnifique , à qui j'ai réussi à montrer que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force , peut être même notre plus grande force .**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été la** , rétorqua Lexa .

La blonde haussa simplement les épaules, et ressera son étreinte autour de la brune .

* * *

 _Elle claqua les portes et partit dans sa salle de trône . Elle demanda un rassemblement, elle devait se venger, comment elle ne le savait pas encore quand un de ces soldats fit entrer un homme ._

 _- **Qui est tu ?**! Demanda-t-elle sévèrement ._

 _- **Je suis la clef de votre vengeance, l** âcha l'homme . _

**-La clef de ma vengeance est moi et moi seule, je te laisse 30 secondes pour m'en dissuader du contraire, sinon tu mourras pour être rentré sur mes terres sans aucune autorisation .**

 **-Mais...**

 **-25 secondes ...**

 **-Très bien, je suis Emerson, le seul survivant du mont Weather et j'ai le code permettant de déclencher les missiles et un tas d'autres choses . Vous pourrez alors tuer Clarke et Lexa sera souffrante . Elle essaiera le tout pour le tout afin de vous tuer mais sans réfléchir et c'est ainsi que vous la piégerez facilement,** finit Emerson rapidement .

- **Montrez lui sa chambre et toi change toi, on doit parler d'affaires .**

Sur ce les gardes emmenèrent Emerson dans sa chambre et la reine reprit les cartes en main, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de Lexa comme elle l'avait toujours espéré .

* * *

 _ **Hey ! C'est très court je sais ! Je suis désolée, je mettrai à jour deux ou trois fois à la fin de la semaine car je ne pourrai pas la semaine prochaine , je pars en voyage ! Merci d'avoir lu Kiss :***_

 _ **PS : J'ai commencé une nouvelle clexa fic dans la vie moderne . Je la mettrai en ligne dans pas longtemps ; )**_

 _ **Pizza-Wolf-66 :**_ Hey ! Ça aurait pu l'être :')


	14. Chapter 14

Plus les jours avançaient plus Clarke sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Sa mère semée le doute en elle . Elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient enlevé les corps du Mont Weather mais qu'il en manquaient un a l'appel .

Celui d' une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien . Il s'appelait Emerson . Elle se souvenait très bien de lui . La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était brûlé de partout après une intervention extérieure , et quelques jours plus tard il allait déjà mieux .

La seconde fois , il se tenait à coté de Lexa devant le Mont Weather . C'était au moment où celle-ci l'avait trahi . Cet homme était dangereux et Clarke le savait . Elle ne savait pas ou il pouvait être , ou encore s'il était vraiment en vie .

De plus elle n'avait pas vu Lexa depuis la fois ou la brune avait pleuré dans ses bras . La jeune fille avait dû repartir à Polis pour régler une affaire importante . Mais elle n'en savait pas plus . Elle lui avait juste donné un long et tendre baisé avant de partir comme si se serait là dernière fois qu'elles se verraient .

* * *

En effet , la brune était partie afin d'éviter un coup d'État . Un de ces ambassadeurs allait prendre le pouvoir . Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Clarke car celle-ci l'aurait empêché d'y aller . Lexa devait se battre aujourd'hui , contre chacun de ses ambassadeurs .

Même si la plupart ne savaient pas manier l'épée, Lexa s'inquiétait à propos d'un d'eux en particulier, il s'appelait Jorys .

Il était vraiment grand et fort, ce n'est pas ce qui faisait peur à Lexa , enfin si mais elle l'avait déjà combattu quand il avait 14 ans . Elle devait le vaincre afin de devenir la commandante , c'était le seule qu'elle n'avait pas tué .

Cela n'avait pas été une chose simple à faire mais elle avait réussi, elle s'en était sorti avec quelques membres cassés .

Mais cet homme avait surement dû évoluer depuis leur premier combat...

\- **Heda, taim don kom op** (Commandant c'est l'heure ) Dit Titus .

Elle prit un long souffle pour se concentrer .

Elle était contente d'avoir embrassé Clarke avant de partir . Elle y avait mis tout son amour . C'était une sorte de baisé d'adieu . Enfin si elle y reste bien sur . Elle prit son épée fétiche, et partit en direction du combat .

Elle devait combattre le plus faible jusqu'au plus fort et comme elle l'avait dit Jorys était le plus fort . Elle allait être épuisée quand elle sera face à lui.

Tout était perdu . Elle secoua la tête et se mit au milieu du terrain de combat .

Heureusement pour elle ses cotes étaient guéries mais ses blessures elles lui faisaient toujours un peu mal mais elle ne devait pas le montrer à ses adversaires qui seraient capables de s'en servir contre elle .

Elle débutât ses combats .

Elle avait eu besoin de quelques coups pour mettre ses adversaires au sol, mais au bout du dixième elle se sentait déjà faiblir, de plus un de ses ambassadeurs lui avait mis un coup sur sa blessure à la jambe .

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas boiter . Elle serra les dents et embrocha l'homme du dixième clan . Elle n'y arrivera pas sans Clarke, elle était épuisée et seule la blonde l'aiderait à vaincre le onzième clans . Elle prit une petite pose afin de reprendre des forces .

* * *

 _ **4 h plus tôt**_

De son coté Clarke venait de croiser la mère, elle voyait que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose . Elle l'a pris alors à part et ferma la pièce à clefs .

- **Maman puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe** ? Lui demanda Clarke énervée .

 **-Je...je ...c'est compliqué Clarke, je ne peux pas !** Lui répondit Abby .

 **-Est-ce...Est ce que c'est à propos de Lexa** ? Abby ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux incapable de mentir à sa fille . **Maman** !

 **-Oui** , cria la femme d'un quarantaine d'années .

 **-Que ce passe t-il ?**

 **-Oh mon Dieu elle va me tuer,** dit Abby en posant ses mains sur sa tête . **Elle doit combattre ses 12 ambassadeurs, ils ont voulu faire un coup d'État contre elle . Ils la jugent incapable de gérer ses fonctions d'Heda contre la nation des glaces . Seule l'ambassadeur de ce clan ne la combattra pas .**

Clarke fut choquée de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Elle comprit alors que le baisé que Lexa lui avait donné était un adieu . Elle se mit alors à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère . Le cœur de Clarke se brisa une nouvelle fois . Cet amour qui unissait ses deux femmes étaient tellement puissant mais il s'apprêtait à être brisé et Clarke ne pouvait pas l'accepter .

 **-Dans combien de temps commence t-elle ?** Demanda la blonde en s'écartant de sa mère .

- **Dans 4 heures .**

 **-Il en faut 5 pour arriver à Polis nous devons partir maintenant** !

Clarke se leva, et sa mère la suivit . Abby, Lincoln, Octavia et elle partirent alors au galop en direction de polis en espérant qu'à leur arriver Lexa serait toujours bien vivante .

Présent

La pose de Lexa se termina, elle récupéra son épée et répartit au centre de l'arène .

Le puissant guerrier qu'elle redoutait lui fit face quelques secondes après .

 **-Ce combat est le dernier ! Le vainqueur sera Heda ! Que le combat commence** ! Cria Titus .

Lexa se mit alors directement sur sa défensive . Jorys lui lança un coup qu'elle évita de justesse .

Les deux guerriers combattirent vaillamment pendant 5 bonnes minutes quand Jorys décida enfin de prendre les choses sérieusement .

Après avoir observé les anciens combats de Lexa , il avait aperçu que celle-ci avait mal à sa cuisse . Il donna alors un gros coup dans celle-ci tellement rapidement que Lexa ne put l'apercevoir .

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et il en profita pour la désarmer . La brune se mit à reculer avant de se retrouver à terre . Alors ça y est ? C'était la fin de son histoire ? Elle allait mourir comme cela, tuée par un traître ? Elle se retourna vers le guerrier qui se préparer à enfoncer son épée dans son cœur.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Drame de retour :') Desolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... La suite dans quelques minutes .**_


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke fut éblouit par la vue de polis . C'était la premiere fois qu'elle voyait la capital des grounders , et elle aurait préféré la découvrir dans d'autre circonstance .

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea au centre du village ou le combat avait lieu . Sa mère essaya de la stopper afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer comme cela , et foncer dans tout le monde , mais elle ne l'écouta pas et se fraya un chemins jusqu'à apercevoir deux personnes .

Une au sol et l'autre qui s'apprêtait à transpercer son coeur .

Lexa tourna sa tête et aperçu Clarke , elle pensait tout d'abord que c'était une hallucination avant que la blonde se mit à crier .

- **Aller Lexa** ! **Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner une seconde fois ,** elle essaya de se diriger vers elle , mais les gardes la stoppèrent . **Putain lexa aller** ! Clarke venait de crier de toute ses forces , la moitié des villageois avaient tourné leur attention vers elle , mais tout se qu'elle voyais c'était Lexa se tordant de douleur tout en la regardant dans les yeux .

Lexa brisa le contact visuel quand elle vit que Jorys levait l'épée au dessus d'elle . Elle sera les dents et pensa à Clarke , elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner . Les deux femmes s'aimaient et Lexa se mit à la place de Clarke .

Comment réagirait-elle si elle devait voir la blonde combattre à mort face à elle ?

Elle se mit alors à rouler tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le bras de l'homme se qui fit voler l'épée qui retomba dans la main de Lexa . La foule se mit à hurler . La brune se releva difficilement et donna un second coup dans les parties intimes de l'homme . Ce qui avantageait les femmes c'est qu'elle avait pas autant de sensibilité à cet endroit .

L'homme s'écroula à terre . Elle lança un regard à Clarke et vit celle ci lui sourire, mais son expression changea rapidement , elle se retourna et Jorys l'attrapa par la gorge et la suréleva légèrement du sol .

- **Heda tu pensais vraiment que me donner un petit coup me ferai agoniser . Tu es faible ! Tu ne mérites rien ni personne ! Tu mérites de mourir et rien d'autre . Je vais te tuer et je tuerai également cette jolie princesse ou ... Oh je pourrai en faire ma ...**

Lexa enfonça l'épée qu'elle n'avait pas lâcher dans le thorax de Jorys

- **Tu ne toucheras pas à Clarke !** Sur ce elle retira l'épée . Jorys s'écroula face à la foule qui ne cessait de crier Heda .

Elle se mit à observer la foule, elle fut tout à coup soulagée . On peut dire qu'elle avait eu chaud cette fois ci .

- **Ces traites sont mort ! Les prochaines personnes qui me prétendent faible et incompétente subirons le même sort** . Sur ce elle lâcha l'épée et se dirigea vers Clarke en courant .

Avant que Lexa ne put toucher Clarke, elle se retrouva au sol, une violente douleur apparut dans son dos ainsi que son ventre . Un homme c'était emparer de son épée et l'avait poignardé .

- **Pour mon frère !** Avait t-il dit

Les gardes l'attrapèrent rapidement quant à Clarke elle tomba au sol surélevant la tête de Lexa .

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé . Lexa était en train d'agoniser de douleur encore une fois . Elle se mit à regarder la blonde .

 **-Je t'aime Clarke tu le sais ça , d** it-elle faiblement .

- **Bien sûr Lexa moi aussi mais arrêtes de parler tu...cela va t'affaiblir encore plus** ,lâcha la blonde en larmes .

- **Clarke si...si je meurs-je...je veux que tu deviennes la nouvelle Heda pourrais tu faire cela pour moi ?**

 **-Tu ne mourras pas Lexa ! Je t'interdis de mourir !**

 **-Clarke s'il te plaît ...**

 **-Je ferais ce que tu veux Lex** a , répondit-elle en pleurant, la brune commença à fermer les yeux .

- **La mort n'est pas la fin Clarke,** sur ce Lexa vit noire . Clarke la serra contre elle fortement . Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir . Clarke se battrait pour que celle-ci vive ...

* * *

Fini !

Nan je dec , aller dernier chapitre après et puis c'est tout ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Abby avait réussi à séparer sa fille du corps de Lexa . Elle l'avait rapidement emmené à l'infirmerie de polis . Elle savait qu'ici Lexa n'aurait aucune chance de survivre, ils devaient l'emmener à leur camp mais quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle fut surprise de voir que les grounders possédaient de nombreuses machines et d'instruments ainsi que de l'alcool pour désinfecter .

Elle demanda à Niko de surveiller les faibles battements de coeur de Lexa . Elle allait la sauver, elle devait la sauver, pour son peuple mais surtout pour sa fille . Elle n'imaginait pas un monde sans Lexa pour la blonde . Elle secoua la tête enfila des gants qui se trouver dans sa trousse de soin qu'elle avait pris . Et elle se mit au travail .

* * *

De leur coter octavia et Lincoln avait emmené Clarke un peu plus loin afin de la calmer . La blonde était effondrée , sa mère venait de la séparer de force du corps inanimé de sa belle . Elle avait essayé de la suivre mais Lincoln l'en avait empêché.

Quelques minutes plus tard , elle courra vers l'infirmerie après avoir attendu qu'Octavia et Lincoln trouve un animal à chasser un peu plus loin .

- **On va la perdre !** Entendit-elle en entrant dans la pièce .

Elle vit sa mère les mains en sang faire un massage cardiaque au corps stoique de Lexa . Elle fondit en larmes à terre . Elle se souvint alors de la façon dont sa mère avait réanimé Lincoln , elle sortit alors l'arme .

La blonde se remit debout et posa le taser sur le corps de Lexa ce qui surprit sa mère , elle n'avait pas vu que sa fille était là . Abby venait de perdre le battement de Lexa quand elle avait fini de recoudre la plaît qui n'avait miraculeusement pas touché d'organes .

Le corps de Lexa se suréleva à l'impact du taser mais Niko secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que le coeur de battait toujours pas . Clarke redonna un coup et toujours rien . Elle s'avait que le troisième serait le dernier. Elle ferma les yeux , prit un long souffle et reposa l'arme sur la poitrine de Lexa . Les battements de son coeur reprirent alors lentement . Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune et laissa échapper de fort sanglot .

- **Tu l'as sauvé Clarke !** Lâcha sa mère en posant une main réconfortante sur le dos de sa fille .

Des larmes coulaient également sur les joues d'Abby . Lexa allait vivre et sa fille allait être épanouie et heureuse avec celle-ci .

- **Nous l'avons sauvé,** répondit Clarke . Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras et la remercia de tout son coeur .

 **-Je vais aller me débarbouiller et perdre un peu l'air . Je n'ai jamais autant stressé pendant une opératio** n, dit Abby , **prend soin d'elle** . Clarke lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Lexa et lui prit la main . La brune devait se reposer et elle le savait .

* * *

- **Haiplana ! J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! C** ria un garde en entrant rapidement dans sa la salle du trône .

- **Parles** ! Ordonna Nia .

- **Lexa vient de se faire tuer !**

 **-Quoi ?!** Cria-t-elle

 **-Elle venait de vaincre les douze clans quand un paysan a planté son épée dans son dos, Wanheda était à ses cotés , en pleure d'après les éclaireurs .**

 **-Es tu sûr qu'elle soit morte ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant .

 **-Pas vraiment ma reine, la mère de wanheda l'a amené à l'infirmerie mais elle ne bougait plus du tout . Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Lexa a cédé sa place à wanheda, si elle meurt Clarke deviendra la nouvelle Heda.**

 **-Quoi** ?! Elle tapa son poing sur son trône, la rage monta en elle, **quand va t-on enfin me laisser avoir ce que je veux !?**

Sur ce elle sortit et partit dans sa chambre, il était temps de trouver un plan . Elle voulait Clarke morte et le plus rapidement possible .

* * *

 _ **Voilà trois petits chapitres ! La suite la semaine prochaine , je pars en voyage et je ne pourrai pas mettre a jour pendant ce temps la :/ Aller a plus :***_

 _ **PS encore dsl pour les fautes :( .**_


	17. Chapter 17

Après deux jours d'attente et d'inquiétude , Clarke décida enfin d'aller prendre un peu l'aire .

Elle n'avait pas lâché Lexa des yeux pendant ses deux derniers jours . Elle se demandait quand celle-ci aller ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux, du moins allait-elle les rouvrirent un jour ?

Car oui il y avait un risque que Lexa ne se réveille pas . Même si celui-ci était très faible, il était tout de même présent et sa mère avait préféré la prévenir.

Clarke fit le tour de la grande ville . Elle parla avec deux vieux guerriers en retraites qui demandaient des nouvelles leur Heda .

Clarke ne cessait de les rassurer, elle pensait que ça l'aiderait à garder espoir pour un futur reveil de la brune . Même si jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais ,elle avait peur, peur ne plus pour voir passer ne serrait ce qu'une seule nuit à ses côtés .

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement ce que clarke disait . C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que Lexa était très appréciée de son peuple . Que chacun pourrait donner sa vie pour elle .

Elle secoua la tête et continua d'avancer dans la capitale . Elle aurait préféré que Lexa lui fasse visiter, qu'elle lui explique l'histoire de chaque quartier et de chaque rue . Elle aurait voulu que celle-ci lui explique les dessins et les écritures colorés sur les murs .

Un certain dessin attira son attention . C'était une magnifique représentation de Lexa assise sur un cheval cabré , avec une épée levée vers le ciel .

Clarke posa sa main sur le celui ci et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la silhouette de sa brune . Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme .

Elle se retourna, secoua la tête et répartit en direction de l'infirmerie .

Elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de Lexa une seconde de plus . L'idée que sa belle située à plus de 500 mètres d'elle dans un piteux état ne la fit pas bien se sentir .

Elle préférerait être à côté d'elle , lui tenir la main , lui parler , rester à ses côtés . Elle repartit alors à l'infirmerie au pas de course .

Une fois là-bas elle entra dans la pièce et son visage tomba . Lexa n'était plus là, elle avait disparu .

Elle s'apprêtait à crier quand une main se posa sur sa bouche . Elle écarquilla les yeux et donna un violent coup dans les côtes de son assaillant . Celui-ci tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur . Clarke se retourna et aperçu Bellamy .

- **Où est Lexa ?**! Cria-t-elle .

- **Je sais pas moi** ! Rétorqua-t-il .

 **-je ne vais pas te le demander encore une fois Bellamy !**

 **-Je sais pas putain !**

Son corps se tendit , elle s'énerva et lui sauta dessus . Elle envoya ses poings dans la face du brun jusqu'à ce qu'on la sépare de lui . Elle ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de coups mais le sang coulait abondamment au niveau de son nez .

- **Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fais !**? Demanda sa mère .

 **-Il a enlevé Lexa !** Lui répondit-elle .

- **Non Clarke nous venons de la ramener à sa chambre, je pensais qu'un lit te ferait du bien et de même pour Lexa .**

Elle regarda Bellamy avant de baisser les yeux .

 **-Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il a faillit m'attaquer !**

 **-Je suis désolée Clarke ok ? Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de l'autre soir, je n'aurai pas dû t'agresser comme cela, pardonne-moi,** lâcha-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battut toujours au sol .

Une vague de regret la submerga alors . Son amour pour la brune lui faisait perdre le contrôle .

 **-Je...je suis désolée Bellamy ... j'ai eu peur , je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi . Ça a été difficile avec mon père et je ne veut pas revivre ça,** dit Clarke en retenant ses larmes . Elle s'approcha de lui , l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.

 **-C'est pas grave je comprends ,** répondit-il . Elle lui sourit , et se sépara de lui avant de partir rejoindre Lexa accompagnée d'Indra .

Bellamy sourit à son tour . Il s'était rendu compte que Clarke n'était rien qu'une amie pour lui . Il venait de trouver une petite amie avec qui il était depuis la veille , et celle-ci lui procurait déjà tant de bonheur .

De plus il savait que Clarke aimait Lexa, tout le monde le savait . Cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde .

Clarke entra dans la chambre de Lexa, elle admira la peinture et les meubles qui étaient posés dans cette pièce .

Le lit était immense et dans son bois on pouvait apercevoir des gravures. Les bougies éclairées la pièce faiblement et des peaux d'animaux faisaient office de couverture .

Clarke fit le tour du lit et vint se blottir contre Lexa en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal . Elle se mit à penser à l'avenir qui l'attendait. Elle en était maintenant sûre, elle voulait passer sa vie avec celle qui faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse folle .

Tout ces sentiments aussi puissant les uns que les autres la faisait perdre la tête. Elle se mit à penser également à ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait perdu lexa . La brune venait de passer à côté de la mort pour la deuxième fois , et elle avait peur que la troisième soit la bonne . Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et ferma alors les yeux avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil réparateur auprès de sa belle .

* * *

 _ **Hey ! I'm back ! Un petit chapitre encore ! Je voulais faire une petite réconciliation entre Bellamy et clarke . J'ai pas envie de le faire passer pour le méchant. Bref merci d'avoir lu ! J'essaierai de mettre la suite demain Kiss .**_

 _ **:**_ Merci pour ta review ! :D


	18. Suite sur Wattpad )

J'vais complètement oublié se site , je suis vraiment désolée , si vous voulez lire la suite , elle se trouve sur wattpad ;) Bye

story/60758290-you%27re-the-light-of-my-life-clexa


End file.
